True Love's Slave
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: Gabriel Van Helsing had always been cursed and after losing Anna, the bad luck deepened even further. But when disaster strikes and he is put in a position where a piece of himself, a past he thought he will never have, can be captured again… W


**True Love's Slave**

**Elwyndra speaking! –taps microphone- _CCHHWEERE-! _Ahh my ears! –looks at audience with a hasty smile- Uh.. Hi! –Waves- Katie and I are backkkkkkkkk!!! **grabs Katie and pulls her on stage **And we decided we'd write again, but this time its _SLASH! _Isn't that just awesome? If you answered no, shoo! If yes, well, I hope you enjoy our story and review if you like:) –**hugs Katie and passes the mike**- Here's a present for you!**

**Katie: Thank you sooooo much, Elwyndra I LOVE THIS GIRL! I REALLY DO! Well, as mentioned, we are starting on a new story and let me tell you! This one is gonna be a cracker! Full of love, mystery, action, and Gabriel Van Helsing and Count Dracula sexiness! As mentioned, this is SLASH! If this is not your cup of tea, THE DOOR IS THAT WAY! LOL:D If this is your cup of tea, enjoy!!!** passes sugar

**Warning: Slash all around! – And it's a Drabriel (aka Dracula & Gabriel) pairing!**

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing from the Van Helsing movie, the characters that are in it and the plot. But what we DO own is our sense of humor, the way we write and this plot! It was homemade with love, and if you dare break it pieces by stealing, you shall no see mercy!

**Chapter One – Savin' Me**

_**Splash.**_

Something fell onto the steps sleek with rain… a human being. Drenched from head to toe, his eyes were closed in unconsciousness. Blood leaked away from its life source, weakening the mortal even more and pulling the fragile soul into a world where there was no return. Hundreds of howls could be heard from within the forest, all in different tones. The tones were of victory. A victory against a great enemy. The enemy that now lay dying on the steps. But one thing was certain; this was the beginning of something unpredictable, a game of cat and mouse. This man… whoever he might have been or who he was now… would be determined from this beginning. History was being made on unmarked territory.

No one would have predicted a day like this would come, when there were no boundaries between anything. A rational knight of light would never have come for help from the very enemy he was trying to defeat. It would be foolish… But when a man is of dire need of assistance, some people would do very foolish things to get it.

"Please God." The figure whispered, "Help me…"

He did not know then that in an odd way his prayers would be answered.

… **X …**

Dracula was staring out of the window with a furrowed expression, lips curved in a frown. His eyes looked out at the forests, but much of it was shrouded in mist. He might have pulled his cloak closer to him if he was human… but alas, he was no such thing. Raindrops flowed through in a single line over the window glass, falling farther down the walls of Castle Frankenstein. The Count watched the raindrops in silence, his mind contemplating things that not even the most brilliant mind could deduce. The wind howled beside the Count, as if it wanted to enter and rip him apart. And with it, it carried the howls of the wolves.

At first, Dracula thought nothing of it. It was just another one of those games they played, perhaps taunting their pray as they went out to feed. But as the sound grew louder, he started to get suspicious. _…What were they up to now?_ He thought angrily.

His question was answered almost instantly as his hypersensitive hearing caught a noise that alerted him.

_**Thud…**_

It was a strange sound to hear in the middle of a rainy day, but then again, you hear a lot of strange things inside and outside of Castle Frankenstein. Dracula sighed in annoyance, but his curiosity got the better of him. Growling to himself, he walked away from his window, whispering, "If it was a tree that fell on those steps, I'm going to go kill myself… No wait, I'm already dead…" He chuckled at his little joke, but soon silenced himself.

He swished his hand, and the locks unbolted. The door creaked open slowly at first, but then it swung out in a rush. Dracula felt his blood electrify… He could smell the ever beautiful sent of human blood. He stepped outside to find the host. Perhaps, it was some poor soul that the werewolves in this area had tracked down. He looked around for it until he looked down upon the steps.

What he saw was truly not what he expected. The figure lay at a strange angle, but even in the pouring rain, Dracula knew this man.

"Gabriel?" He whispered…

It was indeed Gabriel Van Helsing, lying pale on the floor. Rain pounded on this fallen knight, washing away the warmth of his blood. His clothes were ripped from the aftermath of running through the forest, his hair spread out slightly over the steps. There was a faint smell of wolf covering him. Those beasts had gotten to him first. A bullet-less pistol was still clutched in the hunter's hand. Gabriel had fought till the last moments of consciousness.

"Gabriel…" Dracula whispered. Ignoring the rain for he did not feel its icy touch, he rushed towards the Hunter's side. He could hear his heart, thumping in his chest, but slowly it was growing faint. The Knight of the Holy Order did not have much longer to live. Dracula removed Gabriel's hat from his face and brushed aside Van Helsing's hair from his eyes. There was Gabriel's beautiful face. That perfect face Dracula had seen in his memories. There was another howl that cut through the air, slicing the silence.

Dracula looked out at the dark forest with a venomous glare… He knew that it was the wolves that attacked the Hunter, for distinct claw marks could be seen on Gabriel's shoulder. Dracula cursed angrily, and then lifted Van Helsing into his arms, as though he were no more than an infant. Gabriel dangled almost lifelessly, looking paler than the devil's son himself.

"Do not die on me, Gabriel… For if you do, so help me, I will drag you back to this world by any means…" Dracula spoke softly, but he knew the Hunter wasn't hearing these words at the moment.

Hell be damned, he didn't care. He was going to save this accursed soul. This soul who had tried to kill him for so long. For without Gabriel there would be no life… Living would be meaningless, when he had gotten this immortality to spend it with the one he loved. His beloved had found him when the Count had thought he lost his fallen angel… And this time he was never letting go…

… **X … **

Dracula took Gabriel to the master bedroom of the castle, carrying him gently. As he passed by, a bunch of Dwergi started in shock, their dangerously aligned teeth gaping after their jaws dropped open. Had their master gone mad? Taking in the greatest of enemies? They whispered to themselves. Their master must have gone insane!

"I have _not_ lost my mind…!" Dracula hissed back in the Dwerger's native tongue, making them jump, "And if you do not do as I say and bring me hot water and blankets, I will make the rest of your lives as short and miserable as I please!" The Count snapped as the Dwergi took off into the shadows.

Continuing on, Dracula arrived at the master bedroom. Nodding his head the door opened for him, leading him into the room. Furnished in red and gold, the room was of the Victorian era. Oak carved furniture, a stone fireplace, which lit as Dracula entered. Dracula smiled.

"Yes," he thought, his smile widening, "This will be perfect for him."

Dracula approached the bed and carefully laid the injured hunter upon the comforter. He knew he would have to see the injuries that Gabriel had sustained in order to treat them. A sly smile crossed his lips as the Count flicked his hand. Almost instantly, Gabriel's clothes vanished from his body. The hunter would have blushed if he were conscious. Fortunately, he was not.

Dracula stared at the unclothed body of Gabriel Van Helsing, trying to keep his mind upon what it was he needed to do to save the hunter's life, but Gabriel was far too beautiful. It was a wonder why no woman tried to claim him for her own, but then again, he was never one to be a ladies' man. His skin glowed like no other mortal…

"Truly," He whispered, "An angel."

Stepping close to Gabriel's body, Dracula placed his hands upon Gabriel's chest. He closed his eyes and mentally focused upon the cuts and bruises upon Gabriel's body. Within a moment, Dracula opened his eyes and every cut, burse and injury on the hunter's body was healed with a shimmer.

All except one.

On Gabriel's right shoulder was a deep bite wound. The bite mark of a werewolf. Dracula felt his anger roar under his skin as he placed his hands to Van Helsing's shoulder.

"No." He hissed, his eyes glowing furiously, "You will not have him! Only _I_ will have him!"

He concentrated all his power as the wound closed around Gabriel's skin. The Count knew he would have to apply the antidote soon, before Gabriel became a werewolf.

"Well." Dracula rubbed his chin, "Why not keep him a werewolf? Gabriel… my own little pet." He knew he would have to think about it.

The hunter shivered in pain and cold, weakened from the fight and the healing. The Count noticed and his hand slid away from Gabriel's neckline.

"Ah, yes…" He whispered, "Enough for now, Gabriel."

He waved his hand over Gabriel's body and his body was covered in a cotton shirt and long black pants. His wounds healed, the Count Lifted Gabriel into the bed, he covered him with the comforter and sat beside him.

"I shall not leave you, my old friend," he whispered.

He looked up to see the door open and a Dwergi scurry across the floor, delivering a bowl of warm water to the Count before leaving. Dracula took the bowl and dipped a small cloth into it, before applying it to Gabriel's forehead.

"Oh Gabriel… You should have never left me… With me at your side, I would have protected you from them..." Dracula spoke, but his voice faded as his mind flashbacked to the instance of his death…He and Gabriel… NO! He shut his eyes and pushed it away forcibly. He didn't want to think about it… His past would stay where it should be, lost in the darkness of his soul… Only memories of his sweet Gabriel, the time they had spent with each other, will be cherished in his cold undead heart.

Gabriel groaned painfully in spite of the fact that he was free of all cuts and bruises; his head snapping to and fro under the Count's touch. Dracula's teeth gritted angrily, his fists clenching. His eyes burned with fire. The wolves will pay for this betrayal, he will make sure of that… He touched Gabriel's chest gently, and let the dark glow of his healing power mingle with the blood of his lover. The pain was sucked away from Gabriel, and his head rested on the pillow, the rigid muscles relaxing.

It was the least Dracula could do for him… If he were to try to release the werewolf venom flowing through the hunter's blood too early, he might just accidentally kill him in the process. And this was something Dracula did not want… It will be up to Gabriel now.

"I can cure him." Dracula thought, "But that all depends on Gabriel."

"You have come for me, Gabriel… You never forgot me in spite everything that has happened…" Dracula quirked his head in a slight tilt, and his hand traced Gabriel's forehead. He looked curiously at him, with a glimmer in his eyes. Looking over Gabriel's dreams was tempting… Very tempting… And you should never tempt the devil, let alone the devil's son. He leaned forward and placed his hands to Gabriel's temples.

"…Your dreams will be revealed to me, my dearest Gabriel..."

… **X …**

_Darkness bellowed in a street long forgotten, where life had once blossomed with everlasting speed. Up above, the moon showered a beam of light for all vagabonds lost in its trance. The ground was mystified with gray, moving about like a burning fire breathing smoke. It curled around its victim's legs, guiding the oblivious figure closer towards something… A memory… An object… Something…_

_Dracula watched all this with a slight curve of his lips, his eyebrows raised high. Clearly he was amused. Those cold, electrifying orbs pulsated in this dream world. He didn't think Gabriel could think of such a thing… such sinful path… He took a step away from something that passed him by with a flash… Was it just him or did he see white feathery wings through the corner of his eyes? _

_He turned to look, seeing Van Helsing standing there, back in his normal clothes, but there was something else. Two beautiful snow white wings from his back, lifting him into the air. His eyes were trained on a small, glowing orb. Something Gabriel must have desperately wanted. The Count regarded the orb. Tiny pictures of the past, present and future shimmered in it. Pictures of his past as a knight of the order. Pictures of the memories Gabriel so desperately wanted. Pictures of the future… a future without vampires, without evil. A future of peace._

_He took the moment to stare at Gabriel's back, his footsteps slow… His hands were reaching out for this object, this glowing object that floated before his eyes, and yet cannot grasp… His fingers were barely touching the surface… The hunter was almost there…_

_Suddenly the ground trembled, and Dracula looked to see a hundred shadows interrupt Gabriel, grabbing and clawing at him. The hunter gave out a loud shout of surprise, and there was a look of desperation as he tried to reach for that single, precious light… as if it depended on his life. Howls of mocking laughter could be heard, ringing through the dream surface. They tore at his flesh, pulling him deeper and deeper into darkness. His wings were being torn, feathers flew in the sky. The air shimmered menacingly, turning into the color of blood red and blue, both colors clashing into each other. Dracula sensed something in this atmosphere and he rushed towards the Hunter… The Count knew that if he didn't save Gabriel, no one will…_

"_Gabriel…!" Dracula yelled as the howls of laughter rang even louder, roaring in the wind and clinging onto its fragile victim. The hunter's eyes were wide in horror, and this time he gave a gasp. He turned his head to look over at Dracula's direction, a surprised and furious look crossing his face. Regardless of the fact that he was in mortal danger of his own dreaming existence, his eyes burned in anger. Even when the Count pulled Gabriel free from the darkness, the hunter was in no mood to thank him. He glared and tried to pull away…_

"_Let me go! Get off of me, you beast! GET OFF!" Gabriel yelled furiously, struggling real hard in Dracula's saving embrace. The Count looked hurt, but he did not let go. He pulled Gabriel to him and kissed him hard on the lips, locking itself on Gabriel's dreamy lips. The hunter ripped away from Dracula, spitting the kiss away, when a black smoke billowed from the hunter's mouth, causing him to fall to his knees in faint. It took the form of the wolf and vanished. The curse…_

… **X …**

Gabriel awoke from his dream with a scream. He thrashed wildly in his bed covers, sweat pouring down his forehead. The Count, knowing that Gabriel might not want to see his face first thing in the evening, jumped up to the ceiling, to watch Gabriel from a distance. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as the thought of Gabriel's dream rushed into his mind.

"_He's still looking for his past…"_ The Count rubbed his chin before his lips formed into a devious smile. He had the chance he had always wanted now. It would take time, but sooner or later the hunter will succumb to him. Gazing down, he watched the hunter awaken from his sleep.

Gabriel sat up in bed, hissing from the pain in his shoulder. He felt the silky sheets under his fingers and downy pillow behind his head. He gazed around at the well-decorated room and the shimmering candles that gave off the night of the early evening.

"Where am I?" He whispered, his eyes falling to one object towards the next. He tried to remember what happened earlier that evening. He had been sent to chase a pack of werewolves that had been terrorizing a village close to Castle Frankenstein. Van Helsing had fiercely refused to take this mission. Ever since Anna died… His eyes blinked back a thin line of tears.

"Anna…" Gabriel whispered, feeling the same pain sink into his heart again.

Up on the ceiling, Dracula scowled… The smile on his face was wiped off of him. He was angry that Gabriel's mind was still focused on Anna. That little brat wasn't worth of his love!

"_Gabriel is mine!_" He thought with jealous rage.

Droplets of sweat slipped into Van Helsing's eyes as he rubbed them fiercely. He remembered the battle… The werewolves attacking… He remembered killing a good number of them before his ammunition had run low. Their howls of laughter still rang in his head, giving him a headache. He remembered the bite-

"The bite…" Dread clutched his heart, the same emotion that rushed over him the last time he had been bitten... He went to look at his shoulder, but was horrified to find himself clothed in new threads! What was even more astounding was that Van Helsing did not seem to have a single mark on his body! His eyes widened…

**How…?**

"What witchery is this?" He thought with a bit of his lips, trying to rise from his bed and wincing in agony as the bite wound stopped him. Unfortunately, he was interrupted from his thoughts and concentration by a single, _familiar voice…_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Gabriel…"

The moment Gabriel's feet touched the floor, Gabriel spun around to look for the source of the voice.

"Who's there? Who are you? Show yourself to me!" He shouted, the muscles in his body growing rigid from caution. He would have liked to be in more flexible condition, so he could at least run… But then again, the doors might as well be locked. And in the clothes he was wearing were so soft, he had no protection from any kind of attack.

The voice clicked its tongue and chuckled, "You are certainly more peaceful asleep, Gabriel. And suddenly you have so many questions! I see the Order forgot to teach you manners?" A hint of amusement could be heard from the voice's tone.

Gabriel growled, spinning around, trying to find the source of the voice, "How do you know me?"

"I know everything about you Gabriel…" Gabriel felt himself freeze. A long arm snaked around his waist. A chill ran down his spine involuntarily, and the figure purred these words… "Don't you remember?"

Something sharp touched his earlobe as the voice rang crystal clear in his ears.

"We have such history, you and I."

… **X …**

"You…"

Those lips curved into a pointy grin as Gabriel turned his head slightly to look at the man he had begun to despise for so long. **"You…!"**

"So… you _do _remember me, Gabriel… It would have been rude if you did not! After all, I remember it was only a month ago that I saw you… You... who had killed me without mercy…" Dracula kissed Gabriel's neck. His long tongue gently caressing a vain in his neck. He whispered softly into his ear with allurement, "_I _would have shown you mercy, Gabriel…Plenty of Mercy."

"If you wish to kill me, then do so quickly, Dracula… If I die, I will be beside my beloved…" Gabriel's voice was determined. Anyone could have heard the desperation. Of a man who had no place in the world, desperate for a chance to be with his love.

But this was something Dracula did not want to hear. The Count roared angrily, a fiery blue fire bursting in those eyes as the vampire snarled. He shoved the hunter to the ground, standing over him like a monster. "Did you forget, Gabriel, that it was **_I _**who saved you from your death? Without me, you would have died!"

Gabriel frowned, allowing the courage to shimmer in his eyes. "I did not ask for your help…"

Dracula grabbed Gabriel's wrist, pulling the hunter from the ground until he was face to face with him. "…You are a prisoner in this castle, Gabriel. Displease me and consequences will be dire! You're precious Anna deserved the death she got…lowly brat that she was.

Gabriel snarled in anger, "Don't you dare talk about her that way! She was more human than you ever were!"

Gabriel felt his air being cut off as the Count's hand wrapped itself tightly around his neck, but Gabriel still gazed at him with defiance. The Count's eyes glowed. "If I were her, I would not have been too pleased to see you, for it was **_you _**that killed the Princess!"

Gabriel trembled angrily, and he twisted and turned in every angle possible to be freed. He broke from Dracula's grasp around his neck, but the Count still held his wrist in such a grip, it almost broke the skin. Gabriel snarled at the Count

"You know nothing of my love for Anna, monster! It was you who killed her, stripping me of her!" At this point, tears of anger and sadness had filled his eyes… "Let go of me, damned bastard! I do not know how you still live to walk this world, but I swear I will kill you if you will not let me go…"

Dracula laughed coldly and released the hunter from his grasp, "And what if killing me was not enough, Gabriel? Perhaps you are lost… Lost with a memory you so dearly wish to claim but cannot?"

For a single moment, Gabriel's eyes glowed feral, but a newly bitten werewolf's powers were limited without a master to take care of it. Dracula smiled, making a mental note of that as he circled Gabriel like a cat toying with it's weak pray. "I do not need _you _to search for my own past…"

"It is ironic to hear those words spoken from your lips, for your past includes my life with you… You will never escape me, Gabriel… Even in your past, future and dreams, I haunt you…!"

Gabriel's eyes turned cold, his struggle stopped but the venom dripping thoroughly in his tone was enough to kill a lion in its tracks.

"**I hate you."**

Dracula's lips twitched… He stopped circling and stared deeply into the hunter's eyes, feel the hatred emanating from his lost love. His gaze softened just a little...

"You may hate me now, but you will start to love me…"

Gabriel cringed slightly at the thought, "How could I love a monster like you?"

Dracula did not like to see his love cringe, but he let it go and gave Gabriel a sly smile. "What if I told you I could give you what you wish for…? Would you take it?"

Gabriel's eyes bored into Dracula, and the Count smiled at the attention he was getting. His eyes were searching for something. Trying to figure out rather or not the Count was telling the truth. His gaze quieted a moment, before he spoke.

"No…" Gabriel spoke, but paused before slowly speaking again, "Yes…"

"What is your wish?" Dracula purred, brushing a single hair from Gabriel's face. "Tell me your wish... and I shall grant it."

"My death…"

It was an unexpected answer, especially coming from Gabriel. The Vatican would never have allowed the Knight of the Holy Order to die from suicide and Gabriel knew he was not cowardly enough to kill himself, but then again, death at battle was for a good cause. And here it was, a man who had hunted evil for so long, wished not for gold, woman, or freedom… but **_death. _**Freedom from all the pain and anguish his life had caused him.

"Interesting…" The Count grinned at Gabriel's stupid request, "And what do you think you will profit from this endeavor? Redemption? Do you think God will forgive you after you kill yourself? Anna will not approve, Gabriel…That her precious hunter had killed himself in the end." Dracula spoke the last line in mockery. Gabriel winced.

"I have nothing to live for… The world will be better off without my services. I cause nothing but death and despair wherever I go…" Gabriel hissed and glared at Dracula.

"So do I, but I have never contemplated death by my own hand." Dracula laughed at the hunter!

Gabriel snarled at the Count's mocking voice, "How dare you laugh at me! Even if I do die! Even if I end in hell, I will climb those hellish mountains to see Anna again."

Dracula wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What has gotten into you, Gabriel? Where is the man I once knew inside of you? Replaced by this cowardly flesh of a man."

"I am not a coward and I am not of your past…!" Gabriel growled angrily. The Count snarled and threw Van Helsing roughly onto the bed. A pained gasp escaped the hunter's lips, his eyes widened slightly. In a flash, Dracula was beside him, putting an iron grip on Gabriel's chest. His other hand caressing Gabriel's rough cheek, causing Gabriel to cringe.

"Your suffering. You poor, defeated soul. I can see it in your eyes. You don't have to lose your life Gabriel…Would you like to remember? Your suffering is drenched in every part of your soul, and you wish to be freed of it. And in order to do so, you wish to lose your life over it? Well, that will not work … Why? Because this was exactly what I had done when I had lost all hope… Although in my case, I was killed before I could kill myself. So… Gabriel… do you wish to know whom you were? …Who you _are?_"

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer back, but shut it tight. Yes, he did wish to know about his past, but the fact that Dracula might be involved in it was disturbing. He thought of his life at the Order, his loss of Anna. What about Carl? What would his best friend say about this? But even now, Carl could not make this choice for him. This had to be of his own doing.

Perhaps out of habit... or out of sheer faith. He closed his eyes and gave a small prayer to God for protection. He had no weapons and no skills he knew he could use against Dracula. Whatever protecting God was wiling to give him, he would need it. Finally, he crossed himself and pursued his lips. "Very well."

Dracula sniggered triumphantly, "You are willing to go through with this? Even with consequence?"

"YES!" Gabriel yelled, and this made Dracula smile with satisfaction. In a puff of black smoke, a scroll appeared in the Count's hand. He held it with caution in his grip, before smiling and letting go of Gabriel. He opened his hand and made the scroll open itself, floating right in front before Gabriel's eyes. He eyed it with suspicion. It glowed with an eerie yellow light, almost beckoning the hunter towards it. Gabriel reached out to see it, but Dracula stopped him slightly.

"You will need to sign your signature with your blood…" Dracula explained and opened his hand. There was another puff of smoke and within his hand, there grew a strange black rose. The thorns on its stem glittered dangerously. Gabriel looked at it with hesitation, and then at the scroll. The Count held the rose towards Gabriel, but Gabriel turned away and looked back at the scroll. He started to read it, but Dracula grabbed his chin and lifted it in eyesight.

"Release me from your grip…" Gabriel growled trying to pull away, but to no avail. Dracula smiled.

"On the contrary, dearest Gabriel, I will not. You are mine… And you reading this scroll will be a disadvantage to me..." He tried to pull the hunter closer so that he might taste Gabriel's delicate lips again, but Gabriel resisted.

The Hunters face contorted in anger, "But that is unjust!"

Dracula grimaced, "Life is not fair, Gabriel. You should know that by now. I make the rules, and you must follow them. All you need to know is that you will be freed of the curse you hold for so long, the immortal memories that haunt your every step."

Gabriel frowned, "I will not agree to this! Not until I know what I'm getting myself into…"

The Count growled, but released Gabriel's chin from his grasp, "Stubborn as always, but fair enough. You want to know the conditions? Fine. You will be granted safety in this castle walls, as well with the return of your memories. You will be given food and shelter. Treated like the man you are… In exchange, you will stay here for _awhile, _treated any way I like…"

Gabriel didn't like the sound of how Dracula emphasized the word 'awhile' with a hiss of… _pleasure._ But at this point, he was deceived. Finally, he sighed and gave a nod. He delicately took the rose from Dracula's hand and dug his finger into the thorn. With a hiss of pain, a bead of blood blossomed on his skin, glowing brightly. Dracula's mouth watered with anticipation, but he knew he couldn't drink… not yet… The venom of the werewolves had poisoned the blood of his angel.

The rose in Gabriel's hand vanished, and replaced itself with the dark feather of an eagle, the tip as sharp as the rose's thorn. He dipped the tip of the quill on the surface of the bead of blood, and lifted the quill to the enchanted parchment. As he placed the quill to the paper, he could see Anna's face haunting his mind. Fighting back the tears that her memory caused, he started to write the curves of his signature. Slowly with each letter, Gabriel's hand flowed freely until his name was written. When he finished, the signature glowed brightly in red. The scroll rolled itself up and floated back to the Count's hand. Dracula's eyes glowed with a malevolent grin.

"Now … you are _officially mine!"_


End file.
